Token of Affection
by 2BeRini
Summary: After a Yule disaster, Salazar has to figure out how to make up for it. Too bad the next opportunity to do so is the most romantic day of the year - Valentine's Day.


**Token of Affection**

* * *

His troubles started when he couldn't decide what gift to bestow on his lady love for Valentine's Day. Getting her bracelets was out of the question. He had bought her a dainty gold and sapphire bracelet as a gift for Yule. She was too much of a lady to throw the gift in his face, but the sudden straightening of her back and the tone less expression of gratitude let Salazar know that Rowena was not pleased. After some prompting from him, Rowena shared how having anything encircling her wrists, even if it was made of precious metal, made her feel like a prisoner. He slightly shudders as he remembers the haunted tone in her voice and the haunted look in her eyes as she shared that with him and Salazar promised that he would never buy her another.

Salazar also ruled out having a ring made. There is only one ring he wants to present to his lady love and while he loves Rowena deeply, he also knows that they aren't quite ready for that step in their relationship. Besides, despite being the resident Charms mistress, Rowena Ravenclaw was infamous for hitting students during class with rings that didn't fit properly. Rowena often forgot to re-apply the charms that kept the rings on her fingers after being hit by miscasted finite spells.

With the holiday only a month away, he knows he has to make a decision soon in order to get a goblin jeweler to design and complete anything made in time for Valentine's Day.

Salazar groans in frustration, as he wonders what would properly convey his love and admiration for her.

 **o00oo00oo00oo**

Salazar's first instinct, like every wizard before him, is to ask his best friend. He quickly discards that idea. Godric is widely known for three things – his bravery, his love of sweet treats, and his tendency to gossip. Salazar know that if he was to ask Godric for advice before breakfast, Rowena would know before lunch. That left Helga as a source of information, but he's hesitant to approach her. Despite the two of them being good friends and Rowena's best friend, the last thing he wants to do is remind Helga of her single status as she nursed a broken heart.

"Every heart has its own skeletons," he whispers as he wonders who broke Helga's heart.

This leaves Salazar with a difficult decision – asking Godric for advice and risking Rowena finding out before he presents her with her gift or asking Helga and risk unintentionally rubbing salt in a barely healed wound. Confident that he will be able to keep from offending her, he goes to Helga for advice.

 _'Besides, as her best friend, Helga will give better advice,'_ Salazar thinks to himself as he heads to the greenhouses in search of Helga.

 **o00oo00oo00oo**

After coaxing Helga away from her plants with a promise of providing blueberries scones with cream and Irish Cream tea, the two friends find themselves in Helga's orangery.

"What brings you out of the dungeons, Sal," Helga asks as she serves them both tea despite Salazar's objections.

"I want to get Rowena something for Valentine's Day but I have no idea of what to give her. I don't want to repeat the mistake I made at Yule," he explains and Helga winces as she remembers sharing her room with Rowena for a week in an attempt to keep Rowena's nightmares at bay.

"It's not your fault," Helga says once she notices the anguish on Salazar's face. "You honestly didn't know since Rowena didn't share that with you."

"I should have notice that she didn't wear bracelets."

Helga wants to continue to argue the point with Salazar but she can tell by the obstinate look on his face that he blames himself for reminding Rowena about a painful moment in her life despite not knowing that he was doing so.

 _'They're alike in that way – always shouldering the blame even when it's not their fault,'_ Helga thinks.

"So, what do you suggest? I already ordered some specialty chocolates, her favorite flowers are being grown in one of your greenhouses but I feel that it's not enough."

"Let us never underestimate the power of a well-written letter. And Sal, whatever you decide, Rowena will appreciate the thought you have put towards getting her gift."

 **O00oo00oo00oo**

After the festivities for the students, Salazar turns over the responsibility of Slytherin House to his Sixth and Seventh Years prefects.

He's nervous as he takes one of the secrets passages to Rowena's quarters and he hopes that his nervousness doesn't show. After Rowena opens the door to let him in, Salazar gives Rowena the flowers and the chocolates and she kisses his cheek in appreciation.

Rowena places the chocolates on a table and has her personal house elf place the flowers in a vase and is prepared to present Salazar with his gift before he interrupts, presenting her with a velvet box.

"Sal, what is this?"

"Open it," he replies and Rowena does, gasping in surprise and tears sparkling in her blue-grey eyes.

"Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure," Rowena whispers, tracing the delicate script etching on the sterling silver and admiring the large sapphire that is the focal point of diadem.

"Why," Rowena asks and Salazar asks her to read the letter that lies unopened in the box.

 _Ro -_

 _You often say that "wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure." To me, you're beyond measure, my greatest treasure, worth more than the sapphire and diamonds that make up this diadem. You're the queen of my heart and I will love you forevermore. Please accept and wear this as my token of affection for you._

 _Happy Valentine's Day -_

 _Sal_

"Thank you, Salazar Slytherin. I will treasure this and you, always."

* * *

 **Prompts Used:** from **Gringotts** : (love/romantic quotes:) **Anna Karenina -** "Every heart has its own skeletons."; Jane Austen - "Let us never underestimate the power of a well-written letter.


End file.
